children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vision Stands
While the original name of the stead was Vision Stands, it was changed to XXXXXXXXXXX after the chosen ones reached adulthood. History On the Edge of the Wild Wastes, a stead was founded based on a vision, with the efforts of the women, the followers, and a few Olyla the Bear huntsmen. As time has passed, escaped Yinkin and Orlanthi have dwelt on the edges of the stead, sneaking in at night to trade meat for time with the ladies. Stones of Motion were built on the edge of the stead holding. The stead maintains a low profile to avoid the notice of Lunar spies. Geography Set in a remote area of mostly plains and forests, there's also a mountainous/hilly area nearby and a river that goes through the stead. Mystic Reality OWL The totem spirit of the village provides advance warning when strangers are coming near, wise counsel and also eliminates vermin that attack food and crops. Aegis The stead has a shield/promise from Lhankor Mhy that their stead is unfindable for five years from the day that all adult members of the stead get married. Astra was the last key to this so it's dated from her marriage. The downside is that the location WILL be revealed on that future date by the Lunar knowledge god. Darkness After Lhankor Mhy protection leaves the stead, all members of the clan will receive the help of a darkness spirit for one day and one night providing +20 to stealth. Humakt's Gift, Geas and Retribution Each Fireday, no one OF the stead may eat meat or poultry (seafood/eggs are acceptable). This does not include visitors, animals or those deemed to be animals (like Yinkin followers). But distance is not a factor... the stead member must follow this geas even not in the stead and will also gain the benefits. The gift is that anyone of the stead will kill vermin at a touch on Firedays. This is direct contact so various parasites, attacking insects and the like will be destroyed. Items in close contact with a person will likely be purified as well (clothes, bedding). Things as large/complex as a mouse will only be bothered by this and will attempt to flee. The punishment for breaking the bond with Humakt will mean ten days of retribution from him for combat actions. Every fumble becomes a double fumble. Every special becomes a normal success. Every critical becomes a special. In addition the perpetrator gets a "Liar's Mark" for a full season visible to any Humakti (lay member or above). If the oathbreaker (even a child!) is killed by a Humakti, the killer will get a Humakt gift without a corresponding Geas. Deer and Oaks As long as the sweetmeats of male deer are buried near the stead with an acorn, the tree will grow quickly, produce double the normal amount of acorns, and will attract three times the normal amount of deer for hunting purposes. The deer will not panic from this hunting and will not leave the area. Fecundity is also increased and the area becomes a naturally protective habitat for deer. Industry and Trade The stead is prosperous, with fishing, herding, farming, wood working, furniture building, etc. forming a broad basis of production. An Issaries priest has established a trade post, and each season returns to buy goods, then leaves to sell the goods, careful not to be tracked back to the stead by Lunar spies. Present Cults * Asrelia, Grandmother Earth * Ernalda, the Mother * Vinga, Orlanth's daughter, leader of the Storm Brothers * Barntar the Plowman * Babeester Gor, Woman's Avenger * Challona Arroy Healer * Orlanth Adventurous the Hero god * Lhankor Mhy, knowledge * Yinkin, the Alynx god * Trickster * Barntar the plowman, god of farming * Odelya the bear, hunting god * Storm Bull, Chaos hunter * Wyrd of the clan Role of Men Until the chosen Firstborn became adults, men were prohibited from entering the village and there was a magical barrier to keep them out. However, there were huts placed outside of this barrier so that the women of the village could 'interact' with men from outside. It was customary for the men to leave a token of appreciation (usually food or even cattle!)